dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters in Dragon Quest V
The following is a list of minor non-player characters in Dragon Quest V List of minor characters Dr. Agon An eccentric man with a vested interest in all things Zenithia. Someone stuck him in an endless loop deep within the seabed mines leading to the ruins. Has a very Ned-Flandersian manner about him. Benito Rodolfo Briscoletti A many-times-great-grandfather to Rodrigo Briscoletti who lived about 150 years prior to the events of the game. It was he who sealed Bjørn the Behemoose in a magic urn to prevent his wrath upon the world. He then charged his kin with keeping watch over the seal. Rodrigo Briscoletti Adoptive father of Nera and Debora. He is the one who will send the Hero on his quest to gather the ring of fire and ring of water. He is a generous man who will still give the Hero a boat and the Zenthian Shield even if the Hero decides not to marry his daughters. Cleohatra The monarch of Helmunaptra, her sacred duty is to preserve the Zenithian helm for the coming of the Legendary Hero Crispin Burns Crispin Burns is a resident of the town, Mostroferrato. He is childhood friend of Nera Briscoletti and has long since wanted to marry her out of love. Upon the Hero's first arrival to Mostroferrato, he lives with his grandparents. The two meet at the Briscoletti residence to learn that Rodrigo Briscoletti is offering Nera's hand in marriage to whomever can retrieve both the Circle of Fire and Circle of Water. Though the Zenithian Shield is also promised to the winner, Crispin cares only for the opportunity to wed Nera. He is unable to go far due to suffering burns and a fever, as well as the Hero retrieving the Circle of Fire, though Nera chooses to help him recover. If the Hero marries Nera, then Crispin will resolve to try harder to become a better man, and is married to a dancer named Ashlee in Generation III. Dal Doris Dwight the White Dwarf A somewhat mischievous, if slightly gullible, dwarf residing in the Faerie Realm. Was initially welcomed by Treacle, but wrote a revealing book called "Lots About Locks" describing how to lockpick and so was ejected from Faerie Lea. He was later duped by the Winter Queen to fetch the Herald of Spring, so that she could prolong her reign by preventing the faeries from changing seasons. Jijo Joshua The brother of Maria, who helps the Hero and Prince Harry escape slavery along with his sister. Kendrick The young son of Prince Harry and Maria, who has inherited his father's earlier snobbish tendencies. Madalena Wife of Pankraz and mother of the Hero. She was kidnapped by monsters before the game began, prompting Pankraz to leave his country along with his son to go search for her. She originates from Lofty Peak and holds some sort of gift that allows her to open the gateway to Nadiria. Her "gift" is believed to be the reason she was kidnapped. Maria She was a slave alongside the hero and prince Harry. After escaping with the two she became a nun at Heaven's Above Abbey. She later on marries Harry and bears him a son called Kendrick. Ojiron Treacle The oracle and head of Faerie Lea. It is she who is responsible for the timing of the seasons. Shown to have a welcoming spirit. Prince Wilbur Prince of Coburg and younger half-brother of Prince Harry. Because Harry was missing when his father died, Wilbur succeeded the throne. He is weak-willed and will do whatever he is told to do by his mother. Queen of Ice Known as the Winter Queen, tries to freeze Faerie Lea. Queen of Coburg A fake version of the real queen, really a monster, known as the Faux Dowager. Professor Toilen Trubble A rather quirky old alchemist in the town of Zoomingale. Witnesses report strange smoke wafting from the south of town, and that he's always missing one ingredient for whatever potion he happens to be brewing. Has a particular interest in reviving ancient spells. Vera Yuuji Whitey Whitaker Keeper of the inn at Roundbeck and a good friend of Pankraz. Also Bianca's adoptive father. Zenith Dragon A silver dragon which will aid the hero in his quest. After he reveals his true guise he gives the hero the Zenithian Tintinnabulum which allows the party to summon the dragon and ride on his back. He is also known as the "Master Dragon" in the game. Category:Dragon Quest V lists * Category:Character lists